


Mies kenet haluan tappaa

by sugarandspace



Series: Suomenkieliset ficit [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drinking to Cope, Episode: s03e19 Aku Cinta Kamu, Fix-It, Introspection, M/M, Post-Episode: s03e18 The Beast Within
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 11:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22849510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarandspace/pseuds/sugarandspace
Summary: Tavattuaan Asmodeuksen ja saatuaan voimansa takaisin, Magnus löytää tiensä baariin. Sen sijaan että hän unohtaisi tilanteensa hetkeksi, tilanne tuntuukin vain selkeytyvän.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Suomenkieliset ficit [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1642609
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Mies kenet haluan tappaa

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [The man who I want to kill](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22850086) by [sugarandspace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarandspace/pseuds/sugarandspace)



> Eilen oli taas kansainvälinen äidinkielen päivä joten on aika vuosittaisen suomenkielisen ficin :D Kuten viime vuonnakin, on myös tämän vuoden ficci angstinen. Ficin nimi ja inspiraatio laulusta "Mies kenet haluan tappaa" ja esittäjänä ODE [(linkki)](https://open.spotify.com/track/4BBfpAgymJQ1UedbRIW6r0?si=vY8DiT4NS-q0qiJvI_xmeg).
> 
> _"Itku kurkussa, lasinsiruja viskipullossa"_
> 
> _"Vihasena puukolla peiliä hakkaan, siellä seisoo mies kenet haluan tappaa."_

Yksi ensimmäisistä asioista jonka Magnus teki saatuaan taikansa takaisin oli poistua isänsä läheisyydestä. Edellinen ilta ja sitä seurannut uneton yö olivat olleet liian rankkoja, eikä hän jaksanut kuunnella Asmodeuksen puheita.

Ilman paikkaa minne mennä, hän löysi tiensä baariin, joka varhaisesta ajankohdasta huolimatta oli jo auki. Hän ei ollut ikinä käynyt kyseisessä paikassa, mutta se oli vain hyvä sillä hän ei halunnut törmätä keneenkään kuka saattaisi tunnistaa hänet. Pääasia oli, että paikasta saisi juotavaa.

“Yksi viski, kiitos,” hän tilasi istuuduttuaan baaritiskin ääreen. Baarimikko nyökkäsi sanattomasti ja otti lasin tiskin alta. Magnus katsoi ympärilleen ja huomasi ettei ollut ainut hämärässä baarissa. Hieman kauempana tiskistä istui kaksi miestä, oluttuopit edessään. He puhuivat jostain, mutta Magnus ei kuullut mistä. Eipä häntä kyllä kiinnostanutkaan.

Hänen pitäisi olla onnellinen. Tai no, onnellisempi. Hän sai sen mitä halusikin, hän sai taikansa takaisin eikä hänen edes tarvinnut uhrata sen eteen mitään. Mutta ajoitus oli mitä huonoin.

Olisiko Alec pysynyt hänen kanssaan, jos hän olisi saanut voimansa takaisin aiemmin?

Magnus otti kulauksen lasistaan, koittaen nielaista alas palan joka oli noussut hänen kurkkuunsa. Tämän juoman pitäisi juhlistaa hänen voimiensa palautumista, hänen pitäisi juoda se omassa kotonaan ja Alecin kanssa. Mutta sen sijaan hän oli yksin ja juhliminen oli kaukana hänen ajatuksistaan.

Edes viski ei onnistunut korjaamaan sitä.

Juoma ei ollut läheskään yhtä tasokasta kuin mihin hän oli tottunut, mutta Magnus arveli että sen katkera maku ei todennäköisesti riippunut siitä. Hän ei voinut olla ajattelematta edellistä kertaa, kun hän oli juonut hukuttaakseen murheitaan.

Kuinka paljon se spektaakkeli oli edesauttanut sitä, että Alec oli luovuttanut hänen suhteensa?

Magnus joi loput viskistä yhdellä kulauksella ja se tuntui siltä, kuin juoman sekaan olisi sekoitettu lasinsirpaleita. Hän jätti maksun tiskille ja nousi seisomaan, suunnaten baarin nurkassa olevaa vessaa kohti.

Avattuaan oven, ensimmäinen asia minkä hän näki oli huoneen korkuinen peili ja hänen oma peilikuvansa siinä. Peilin miestä oli vaikea tunnistaa häneksi itsekseen. Enää hänen ei tarvinnut murehtia harmaita hiuksia tai huonoa rajausta silmiensä ympärillä, mutta hän arveli ettei mikään määrä meikkiä pystyisi peittämään väsymystä, mikä meni yli fyysisen tunteen. Tuntui uskomattomalta miettiä, miten onnellinen hän oli ollut vain muutama viikko sitten. Elämä Varjomaailmassa oli harvoin rauhallista, mutta mies pystyy löytämään onnen myös kaaoksen keskeltä. Hänellä oli ollut tarkoitus - Ylivelhon titteli oli ollut hänelle enemmän kuin pelkkä titteli, vaikka hän olikin yrittänyt esittää ettei sen menettäminen ollut ollut tuskaista. Hänellä oli ollut taikansa eikä hänen tarvinnut jatkuvasti tuntea, kuin häneltä puuttuisi pala sielua. Kaiken Valentinen ja Lilithin aiheuttaman kaaoksen seassa hän oli jälleen löytänyt rakkauden ja se oli itsessään jo enemmän kuin hän oli uskaltanut toivoa. Siksi hän pystyi sanomaan olevansa sataprosenttisen tosissaan kun hän kertoi Alecille, että hän kestää tittelin menetyksen ja hän kestää voimistaan luopumisen, kunhan hänellä vain on Alec.

Magnus ei tiennyt mikä oli muuttunut. Vasta muutama päivä sitten Alec oli vakuuttanut rakastavansa Magnusia sellaisena kuin hän nyt oli. Hän oli vannonut pysyvänsä Magnusin rinnalla vaikeasta tilanteesta huolimatta.

Menetys tuntui niin voimakkaana, että Magnusin piti sulkea silmänsä estääkseen kyynelten karkaamisen. Tuntui kuin joku olisi vienyt kaiken ilman pienestä huoneesta. Magnus melkein toivoi, ettei hän olisi avannut sydäntään uudelleen. Juuri tämän hän oli yrittänyt välttää.

Pahinta oli, ettei hän ymmärtänyt syytä nykyiseen tilanteeseensa.

Hän avasi silmänsä ja katsoi peiliin, ja sieltä häntä tuijottivat tutut kissansilmät. Hänen henkensä salpautui aivan uudesta syystä.

Entäpä jos viime yön ja aamun tapahtumilla oli yhteys? Hän oli kuvitellut ettei hänen tarvinnut uhrata mitään saadakseen taikansa takaisin, mutta mitä jos häneltä ei vain oltu kysytty? Tuntui liian suurelta sattumalta, että Alec olisi yhtäkkiä halunnut perua kaikki edelliset puheensa ja erota, ja Asmodeus olisi hyvää hyvyyttään palauttanut Magnusin voimat.

Hänen kätensä kipunoivat vihaisesta voimasta, ja suuri määrä taikaa iskeytyi hänen edessään olevaan peiliin, rikkoen peilikuvan josta häntä tuijottivat hänen isänsä silmät.

Hän aikoi tappaa suurdemonin.

Mutta ensin hänen täytyi jutella Alexanderin kanssa.

**Author's Note:**

> Miulta löytyy myös [tumblr](https://sugarandspace.tumblr.com) ja [twitter](https://twitter.com/sugarandspace_)!


End file.
